Soul-Seeking Lament
by Yurameki
Summary: (UPDATED! CHAPTER 2!) An A/U that deals with Kikyou's past as she grows up, meets Inuyasha and begins a new journey.
1. Default Chapter

****

Soul-Seeking Lament

----------------------------------

Prologue

--------------------------------

By Yurameki

------------------------------

The darkness of the night caused the woman to stumble and fall onto the ground covered in mud. The rain beat against her as she tried to regain her footing. The pain was becoming too much for her to handle.

"HELP ME!" She yelled as another contraction hit her. 

"Quickly! Get her inside!" She heard a voice yell then felt several hands guide her inside a small house. 

"Put her here. Hurry!"

Another scream tore from her lips as the pain was becoming unbearable. "This isn't good. There's too much blood. Quick, get me some hot water and rags. There's not much time."

Her breathing was uneven as she tried to concentrate. It was the end for her, she could feel that. The only comfort was that her child would be able to live. 

"The contractions are right on top of each other. Help me!" A voice yelled. 

She could several people scramble around the room. This was it, she thought. It was time to let it all go. She breathed in deeply then, without warning she began to push. 

"WAIT! Not yet! Are you completely mad, woman!?"

She didn't care. She had to get this done before she died from blood loss.

"There's too much blood! You can't!"

Another grunt emitted from her lips as she pushed again. 

"It's coming! I can see the head," said another voice.

She pushed harder. It was the end for her and the beginning for her child. It was almost over.

"AGAIN!" Someone shouted. She pushed once more then felt her child being torn from her loins. The pain was beyond words. 

The cry of a child rang throughout the room. "It's a girl!"

"It's ok, it'll be ok," she heard someone whisper in her ear. 

"My child," she spoke hoarsely. "I want to see her," she saw the sympathy in the person's eyes before they nodded and turned away from her.

They returned with a small bundle in their arms. "It's a girl."

The woman nodded then smiled sadly. She was too weak to hold her own child and she could feel herself slowly slipping away. The footsteps of people running around and the shouts for more water and blankets drowned out as she gazed upon her creation. It would be the last thing she would see. "Her name," she began her last words. "It will be Kikyou." 

Her breath ceased and the room became quiet. All except the piercing cries of a child could be heard. 

-----------------------------------

Author's Note:

PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^

And don't be mean. ¬.¬

music that inspired this part: DEG - Embryo

Yurameki


	2. Lessons

__

This is alternative universe focused on Kikyou. No Kagome AT ALL! So I warned you, so if you don't like Kikyou then just don't read it. yeesh. This story will eventually lead up to her adulthood with Inuyasha just be patient with me for a bit. ^^

Soul-Seeking Lament

----------------------------------

****

Lessons

----------------------------------

By Yurameki

---------------------------------

"Can you teach her?" Yoshi asked the young woman.

She wore the robes of a preistess and looked as if in deep thought. She was silent for a moment. "I will try," came a reply.

The old man smiled gently and nodded.

-----------------

Her eyes narrowed as she aimed. Pulling her arm back she concentrated and let go. The arrow cut through the air and with a thud it hit the wall.

"Foolish girl! Did you see that?! You missed by a quarter of an inch!" 

Kikyou winced at the tone of her teacher's voice. Everyday for the past six years it was the same, she was never good enough. "Gomen nasi, Yukino-sensei."

The elder woman put a hand to her head and shook it. "Don't apologize, girl. Try it again and this time straighten your back Don't TRY to hit the target, just hit it."

The young Kikyou nodded and grabbed another arrow. For the six years she had been alive she was being prepared to become a miko. She didn't know why and when she would ask they would merely tell her because it was her mother's decision.

Her eyes hardened at the thought. Her mother? She never knew her mother, she had died giving birth to Kikyou and none would speak of her. She never knew who her father was. Her heritage was a mystery to her. 

"Concentrate on the task, Kikyou!" Shouted the elder woman. She was very thin and had long flowing dark brown hair that hid her piercing blue eyes. Yukino was Kikyou's teacher in the arts of archery. The woman was very skilled in her profession but lacked the patience to teach others. The only reason she was teaching the young girl was because the elders of the village had convinced her to. "Don't hesitate."

Kikyou's brow gleamed with sweat as she fired her arrow once again, barely missing the target. Her eyes shot to the ground hearing the exasperated sigh of her sensei. 

"We'll continue tomorrow," she grumbled.

The young girl nodded and gathered her things. She hated to disappoint them but it could not be helped, for the life of her she could never hit her mark. 

"Don't be late," she heard her teacher yell as she left and headed back to her village. 

It was a small village where everyone knew everyone else's business. There was nothing people could hide from the public. 

She made a noise of annoyance as she entered the small town. People would always stare at her and give her looks all the while talking about her when they thought she wouldn't listen. The comments were all the same. All insulting and sometimes sad. Kikyou didn't feel sorry for herself. She knew she could have been worse off than she was now, much worse. She had seen how cruel the world could be to children with no homes. No, she was thankful for her life.

"She's very mature, for her age," she heard a woman say. 

"Yes, what, is she six now?" Asked another.

She heard someone mumble something. "Poor thing, her mother died giving birth to her. No family at all."

"But, isn't she staying with Yoshi-sama?"

A sound of confirmation could be heard. "He took her in when she was born."

"Hm, well if you ask me she's nothing but trouble," another voice entered the conversation.

Kikyou hid behind a wall next to the three elder women, suddenly curious about what they had to say.

"Trouble? What do you mean?"

She heard a snort. "Don't you know? She's the daughter of that woman that killed an entire village with her antics."

There was a gasp. "She killed them?"

"Well not exactly. It seemed that she had some business involved with some sort of jewel and well, all hell broke loose. That's why she is being trained. In order to pay for the sins of her mother."

A chuckle emitted from one of the women. "That ridiculous. That's just a rumor going around, trying to make the poor girl seem like a bad omen or something."

"Yes, I agree with Kaoru-neesan on this one. I've heard many rumors about Kikyou-chan's mother but I must admit that is the most tallest tale I've heard so far."

Kikyou's eyes widened. Rumors? There have been rumor? Her head lowered in defeat, was she that bad? Giving in she continued to her house, it was time for her herbal lessons anyway and her ojisan would be angry if she didn't get there in time.

She arrived just in time. Her grandfather was gathering the latest plants they would be studying. As oppose to archery she was very skilled in medicine. This was the only thing she prided herself on. She would strive to be the best and she promised herself she would.

"Ah, Kikyou-chan. How did lessons go with Yukino-san?" Asked the elder man. He was a kind old man with white thinning hair and long white whisker that reached past his chin. He was a head taller than her. Yoshi had taken in Kikyou as his own granddaughter.

She winced at his question. "They were ok," she lied. She hated to disappoint him.

A grunt was heard in response. "So are you ready to begin?"

Kikyou nodded excitedly awaiting her next lesson.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:

Yeah yeah, it's starting off slow it'll pick up. I know there aren't many Kikyou lovers out there but if you are, please be kind and review. I'm not a great writer but I try and with your help I can improve so PLEASE REVIEW! 

Yurameki


	3. Ending Old Lives

Blah this took me long enough. Although, I doubt anyone cares.. ~.~

Disclaimer: Kikyou isn't mine. I WISH! But she isn't. . . But I guess Yukino and Yoshi are.. o.o;;

Soul-Seeking Lament 

-----------------------

Ending Old Lives

----------------------

By Yurameki

----------------------

Flicking through the pages of an old book her nose crinkled. "Kikyou-chan, what are you doing?" Quickly she slammed the book and turned to see a rather angry old man staring at her. "Yoshi-jiichan!" 

The white haired man glanced at her then the book shaking his head. "You know you're not supposed to be reading that."

Kikyou nodded guiltily. "I know but I just couldn't help it. It was calling me."

He walked past her to the book. "I suppose I'll have to hide it again. We can't have it corrupting you. Kikyou-chan, you should know by now not to listen to what it tells you."

She nodded. "I know but it said it would tell me about my mother."

Gathering the book he walked out of the room with the small girl close behind him. "It lies, you know that." He sighed as he set the book down on a table and sat on the floor next to it. "Don't open it again. Promise me."

The raven haired girl nodded.

"Now, now Kikyou-chan," he smiled. "What would you like for dinner?" 

She shrugged her shoulders in response too disappointed to respond.

"Don't be such a child," the old man said gently. "We all can't have what we want. Now, what would you like?"

Sighing in resignation she answered with a forced smile, "anything is fine with me."

The corner of his eyes wrinkled with a wide smile. "That's my girl. Now we can have some nice fish Ryou-san caught for us or we can have tofu. . ." She was no longer listening. Her mind had wondered back to the book that had urged her to look in at its contents. She wanted to know what secrets it held and why she was forbidden to look thorugh it. Would it really corrupt her? What was so wrong with just a small book?

"We'll have the fish then I suppose," she heard him say. 

Kikyou nodded eagerly as she watched him stand up to leave. She thought of the old man she had been living with for six years now, her "ojiichan". Although he really wasn't her grandfather she felt as if they were really family. He was the only person that cared for her when no one wanted her. She smiled gently. He was harsh at times but only in times of discipline, he was guiding her to her destined task which she had yet to be told of. After all she was still just a child. 

--------------------------------------

"Kikyou! Listen when I am speaking to you!"

The young girl winced at the sound of the older woman's voice. "Hai, Yukino-sensei," she muttered. The woman was unbelievably hard on the girl and Kikyou hated her for that. "Like this?" She asked as she adjusted her bow.

The woman frowned. "Close. But you must align yourself with the target, do not hesitate. If you hesitate then it would be the end. Remember that," she said with all seriousness. "Hesitating could mean your death as well as others. Never let your guard down."

She nodded listening to her words and entering them into her memory. 

"Now," she commanded. "When you see it I want you to aim it its heart, got that?"

Kikyou's eyes hardened, she didn't want to kill anything but if she had too. . . "Hai." 

"Go!" With that the young seven year old leapt into the lush forest her senses heightened. She looked wildly around her surrounds trying to detect something. When that didn't work she relied on her hearing. Stopping in a small clearing she stood perfectly still, her eyes closed in concentration. The priestess in training had learned this technique from her teacher. All the sounds around her being became louder as her breathing became less erratic from running. 

Her eyes snapped open. There. 

With inhuman speed she raised her bow and aimed her arrow at her target. 'The heart,' she reminded herself. 'Don't hesitate,' she said as her target came into view. It was a hideous beast with four eyes. Its mouth foamed over with a pink substance making it look vicious. Without another thought she shot her arrow piercing it's heart. 

The beast let out a long painful wail before it hit the ground with a loud thud, lifeless. 

Yukino then appeared when the screams of the demons ceased. She knew the young girl had done it. She was exceptionally skilled with an arrow, so much potential. Even her spiritual powers could outmatch any priest, priestess or monk she knew. But it would be a cold day in hell if she let her know that. Walking up to the prey she inspected it, she had hit the target with great accuracy. "Not bad," the priestess said nonchalantly. 

Kikyou sighed. How long did she have endure this?

------------------------------------

The cool breeze caressed her hair as she leaned against the beam of her home wondering when her adopted grandfather would arrive. It was her tenth birthday and she was told that she would receive some kind of surprise. Kikyou normally was not much for presents and surprises but she couldn't help it, after all she was still just a child. But something inside her told it was much more than just a silly gift. It was something important else he would not have left. The sixth sense for danger had made itself known to her a year after her arrival in the village but now it was at full force. The hairs on the back of neck were standing up signaling something perilous. The old man had been gone for several days without any word but had promised to return on her birthday. She was anxiously awaiting for his arrival hoping he was well.

Pulling a piece of hair out of her face she spotted the elderly man making his way towards her.

"Yoshi-jiichan!" She screaming running towards him. She panicked at the sight of him; clothes torn and blood soaked. "Are you ok?! Yoshi-jiichan!!" Her cries were heard throughout the village causing people to emerge from their homes. 

His breath was shallow as he struggled to stand up. "Happy birthday, Kikyou. . . chan. . " He managed to choke out before collapsing.

Her scream pierced the skies as her world ended.

-----------------------------

Yukino wiped the rements of blood from his face. The old man did not look good and she doubted that he would get any better. Poor thing. She had grown fond of the old man and his little girl, she would miss them when they were gone. Sighing she dipped the blood soaked cloth into a bowl of water and rinsed it. Gently she wiped the old man's face. "Yukino. . ." Her eyes widened. "Yoshi-san! You're awake!"

The elder man groaned. "I know I don't have much time. . ." he choaked out.

"What happened?!"

He coughed disgustingly spewing blood as he did so. "The demons. . . attacked . . . jewel. . ."

She cursed under her breath knowing the meaning of his incoherent rambling. "They were after it, of course."

"Kikyou. . ." 

Yukino nodded and stood to retrieve the girl. It was time to tell her the truth and the reason for her upbringing. Glancing at the old man one last time she headed out. "Kikyou! Come here!"

---------------------------

She had just awoken. "Where am I?" She asked as she peered into the darkness. Bring a hand to her face she remembered. "Yoshi-jiichan. . ." Kikyou bolted upwards as the realization hit her. "YOSHI-JIICHAN!!"

"Kikyou! Come here!" 

Wasting no time she got up and ran to the source of the voice. She spotted Yukino covered in blood. Her stomach clenched knowing whose it was. "Yukino-sensei. . ."

Her tearcher did not look well. The look on her face told her something was seriously wrong with her grandfather. "Come with me," she said turning back into the room.

Kikyou followed her reluctantly. She did not want to see her ojjichan die. But she knew it was important that she did so. Gathering she entered the room the coppery smell of blood filling her senses. Her stomach turned threatening to spill it's contents on to the wooden floor. Gulping she knelt down next to him. She would be strong. 

"Kikyou-chan. . ." He began weakly. "Don't not be afraid. When I am I gone I shall watch over you, you will never be alone. However, you must grant this old man one last wish, please."

Kikyou nodded tearfully. He was dieing, the man that had taken her in as his own family was leaving her. She would be alone once again despite his comforting words. "Who did this to you?" She whispered.

The man coughed a thin line of blood running down the corner of his mouth. It was quickly wiped away be the young woman on his right. "Youkai, dear child. You must protect the people from them." Another fit of coughs plagued him as he continued to speak. "There is a village not far from here. There lies a jewel called the shikon no tame. It has power of immense evil. Only you, like your mother before you, may purify it and protect from those who wish to use its power for evil."

Yukino looked at the grief stricken girl. "You will be sent there immediately. There is no time to waste. The jewel as well as the people need your protection."

"But I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave my ojiichan!" She cried throwing herself onto the old man. 

"Foolish, selfish girl! It is because of you that damned jewel is causing this mess!!" The woman screamed.

She blinked through her tears. "Me?"

"Yukino!" The old man coughed out. Time was running short. "Please, Kikyou, do as she says. It is for the best."

Kikyou nodded not comprehending why she was burdened with such a task. "I will. . ."

He smiled weakly. "Good, now go and get ready, I just need to rest for a bit."

She kissed him on the forehead and left the room.

"Yukino, you should have not said that to her," he breathed. 

The woman nodded. "I know but I could not contain myself. It her mother that. . ."

He coughed more violently than before. "Yoshi-san!" It was the end of the old man she knew. "Yoshi-san! Please!" As if obeying her his coughing ceased allowing him to lay perfectly still and silent as he lifeless eyes stared up at the sky. His last thoughts would be of Kikyou and how wonderful a granddaughter she was. She would make him proud and protect the cursed jewel as promised.

-------------------------

Kikyou stood with her pack strapped to her back. Her bow and arrows at her reach just in case of an attack. "Are you ready?" She nodded silently not bothering to ask what had happened to her grandfather. 

"The village is a two day walk from here. Keep to the path and head north. Don't get lost, I'd hate to see a pupil of mine be so stupid as to loose their way."

He brown eyes widened. "You're not coming with me?"

The woman frowned. "Silly girl, I'm not the one needed you are. I don't need to hold your hand, do I?"

Kikyou shook her head.

"Good, now go."

The small girl look up at the woman. "Thank you for teaching me."

The woman snorted. "As you should, you should feel honored. Now go," she said horridly.

Nodding she turned at headed to her destiny still wondering why she was chosen to do this. She thought hard and knew it had something to do with her mother but people refused to tell her directly what it was. She had lost what family she had and forced out of her home all in one day. 

She whispered sadly as the events of the day came back to her, "happy birthday, Kikyou-chan."

-----------------------------


End file.
